


Empty Double Cups

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Party, drunk, probs more but i'm lazy, teenage!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are in a relationship, but you wouldn’t think it. They attempt to surpass their first milestone as a couple – their first house party, where everyone would see them together.</p>
<p>Warnings; In depth description of alcohol and increasingly drunk Phan, the tiniest mention of intercourse, occasional taboo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're Together...

_I can’t wait to see you x ___

__Dan smiled down at his phone as he tore his attention away from his work and diverted it to his phone to read the message from his new boyfriend._ _

___I can’t wait to see you either x ____ _

____He replied, before slipping the phone back into his pocket and continuing with his work._ _ _ _

____Neither Dan nor Phil had any relationships prior to the one they were currently in together, and the only kisses they’ve had collectively are the ones they’ve shared together. Now, they were having a go at a relationship, though neither knew what one really entailed. Both were constantly on edge of invading the other’s personal space, not knowing their boundaries or what was acceptable and unacceptable._ _ _ _

____Dan worked comfortably for the duration of the lesson before the bell rang signalling break time, and he packed his belongings and headed for the cafeteria, where his friends were already sat around their usual table, chatting happily amongst themselves._ _ _ _

____Caspar and Joe made room for Dan to fit in between them, which he thanked them for afterwards. Although Dan tried relentlessly to engage in conversation with the rest of the group, he couldn’t wrangle his focus away from Phil, who was sat opposite Dan, biting his lip as he sat in silence for the full half hour._ _ _ _

____Why was this so hard?_ _ _ _

____As Dan, Phil, Zoe and Joe all walked to History class, all Phil wanted to do was grab Dan’s hand to show his affection, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He felt too reserved, and he didn’t know if Dan would be comfortable with it._ _ _ _

____Zoe and Joe barely noticed their next to silent friends as they continued discussing what they were having for lunch, leaving Dan and Phil practically alone, metaphorically drowning in the awkwardness._ _ _ _

____“So, um, I’ve missed you” Dan mumbled, and Phil smiled, feeling a warm blush creep up his cheeks. He dared to look at Dan, who was covering his mouth with a jumper-covered fist. He looked adorable, and Phil wished he could bring himself to say so out loud._ _ _ _

____“I’ve missed you too, sorry I was really quiet at break I was just…” Phil trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence, despite the many possible endings he wanted to implement._ _ _ _

_____Not sure whether we were telling people yet ____ _ _ _

_______Not sure whether you wanted to speak to me, I’d understand if you didn’t ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________Trying really hard not to make it obvious I wanted to kiss you again ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Trying really hard to avoid saying how beautiful you are ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Too awkward to say what I wanted to say ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Any would do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Can we talk about… things?” Dan asked hesitantly, a nervous pause between his words. The very words sent unnecessary chills down Phil’s spine. Was that Dan’s way of saying he didn’t want to be with Phil anymore? What had he done wrong? Should he have said something?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Sure, but not now. We have class” Phil replied quickly, and scurried ahead of his boyfriend and two friends and paced into the History class, leaving a bewildered Dan in his haste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Phil made his way to his desk and began unpacking his bag, attempting anything and everything to take his mind off of his paranoia that was growing with every passing second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zoe and Joe entered the room and mouthed an ‘are you okay’ to Phil, which he waved off, and Dan trudged in a few seconds later, looking adorably flustered.  
But Phil couldn’t face the question, not yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Can we please talk about things now? I really think we need to-“ Dan was cut off by an overpowering voice pronouncing itself, sparing Phil an hour of Dan’s interrogation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well Mr. Howell, I don’t believe you’re situated there in the seating plan, are you?” the teacher asked, walking over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“N-No sir” Dan stuttered, and placed his hand on the desk to steady himself, he was evidently nervous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Phil looked down at the desk, and Dan’s hand that was realistically four centimetres away from his own. Should he take Dan’s hand and rub it reassuringly as he’d read couples do in books? Would Dan be okay with it? Should he do anything?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He didn’t._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Then I suggest you go to where you’re supposed to be sat” the teacher instructed, and Dan nodded rapidly before practically running over to the other side of the room to his designated desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Phil could feel Dan’s eyes boring into his back, which bought a wave of guilt. He should have reacted, let Dan know he was there for him, something. Dan always hated conflict with anyone, teachers and students alike, and Phil knew that, he should’ve comforted Dan somehow. But he didn’t, because he didn’t know how._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________All Phil knew about being a boyfriend was what he had read in books and seen in movies and TV shows, and more often than not, the relationships didn’t last long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He didn’t want to hurt or disappoint Dan in any way, he wanted to scream about and declare their relationship to the world, but he didn’t want to push anything that Dan didn’t want to do. Although maybe his teenage hormones got a little in the way of what his biggest desires were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Phil?” a voice broke him out of his thoughts, and his attention turned to Connor, who had excitement written all over his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah, sorry, I kind of tuned out for a couple of minutes there. What’s up?” Phil gushed in response, waffling on for much longer than was needed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Connor laughed before continuing, “I just wanted to know if you wanted to come to this house party Kian’s having tonight? He’s basically having an open house and said to invite whoever you want”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Phil’s eyes widened at the mere concept of a house party. The only parties he’d ever attended were ones organised by parents and often resulted in taking home party favours of bouncy balls and cake. That’s how long ago his last party was. From what he’d seen on TV, house parties were basically alcohol, hook-ups, alcohol, sloppy sex in the absent parents’ bedroom, alcohol, and more alcohol. And maybe the police calling the whole thing off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Just me?” Phil asked, and Connor laughed again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Not if you don’t want, like I said, Kian’s telling everyone to invite who they want, there’s not a guest list” Connor shrugged and Phil gulped, again at the idea of his first house party._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, are you alright?” Connor asked, placing a concerned hand on Phil’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dan’s stare had never been more obvious, and sure as hell never more intense.  
“Yeah I’m fine, it’ll just be my first house party” Phil explained, bracing himself for the laughter from Connor, at how he was so uncool. Surprisingly, it didn’t come. Connor just nodded in understanding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’ll be fine, Phil, trust me. It’s not like you have to be alone though, you can go in a massive group or with as many people as you feel comfortable” he smiled supportively and Phil returned it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It’s pretty much a given that you and Dan will turn up together, anyway” Connor added a few minutes later as they were in the middle of study questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Another chill ran through Phil as he jerked his head to face Connor again, who hadn’t noticed at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What do you mean?” Phil asked, trying his very hardest to keep his voice casual and breezy. He and Dan hadn’t revealed their relationship to anyone, so how could Connor…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well you’re best friends, you do absolutely everything together. It’s really a beautiful thing to see. Everyone knows you’re, like, a package deal. You even insisted in being in each other’s individual leavers’ photos” Connor laughed, and Phil grinned, remembering the memory from not too long ago. He was still shocked the school allowed it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He truly did value every single memory he had with Dan, whether they be platonic or amorous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________From the back of the room, Dan’s grip on his pen was getting tighter and tighter, to the point of hearing the plastic crack in his fist, alerting the attention of Zoe, who was working quietly beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh my god Dan are you okay? What happened? Are you bleeding?” Zoe asked in rapidfire, but Dan didn’t answer. He kept his gaze firmly on Phil and Connor, and his jealousy was intensifying with every unintelligible word and smile they exchanged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Earth to Howell, hello” Zoe waved her hand in front of Dan’s face and he reluctantly had to tear his attention away from the scene in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dan feigned shock when he looked down at his hand, but he wasn’t shocked at all, he felt a piece of the broken plastic pierce his skin, so it’s not like he hadn’t noticed. He claimed to Zoe that he had stepped on the pen earlier and didn’t realise it was the same one, so when he tried to write with it, it snapped. It was a bullshit story, but Zoe seemed to buy it, or at least she didn’t question it. She kept throwing concerned looks at Dan every so often, but he didn’t care._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He just wanted to know why his boyfriend was laughing and looking like he was having the time of his life with another guy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’ve got to be kidding” Zoe giggled after a while, and Dan realised she had followed his gaze to where Phil and Connor were still engaged in their inaudible banter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Everyone knows he’s got a boyfriend, idiot” she stated, and Dan eased his tensed body. He didn’t really give a shit who it was, he was just relieved. Although, he’d be more relieved when the lesson was over. An hour’s lesson and all he had to show for it was his name written on a blank piece of paper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As soon as History ended, both Dan and Phil had a free period, but Zoe and Joe both had lessons. Dan waved goodbye to his friends as they left straight after the bell in order to be punctual to their lessons, and waited outside the classroom for Phil, who eventually walked out with Connor. They high-fived before Connor turned and walked the opposite way down the corridor, taking Dan’s envious stare with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Phil didn’t even notice Dan as he began walking down the corridor, and Dan had to speedwalk to catch up with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Um, hello?” he pronounced his presence, and Phil jumped slightly but grinned nevertheless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dan noticed Phil lean forward slightly, but then noticed how he rocked back on his heels as he watched the line of students file through the corridor behind Dan. Was Phil embarrassed of him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Can we go to the toilets?” Dan asked nervously, picking at bobbles on his jumper, not daring to make eye contact. He didn’t know how he felt in the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He didn’t hear Phil’s response, but saw his shoes gradually walk out of Dan’s visual range and down the stairs, and again he had to speedwalk to keep up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dan quickly realised that Phil was heading to the second floor toilets, which nobody ever used, where they used to bunk off of lessons during their rebellious Year 7 phase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Phil pushed the door open and sat on the row of sinks, and looked at Dan expectedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Just to add to the awkwardness, without giving his logic time to catch up with his actions, Dan walked into one of the cubicles and sat on the closed toilet lid, dropping his backpack beside him. Possibly the most unflattering place he could have chosen. He could have leaned against the cubicle door and looked potentially cool and reserved, maybe even tall, dark and handsome, but no. He chose to sit on the closed toilet, which probably harboured disgusting contents, and mould on the walls._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why’d you want to come here?” Phil asked eventually, and Dan choked on his words as he attempted to formulate a coherent sentence. He felt tears prick at his eyes thinking of the very possibility of Phil wanting to end things. Dan was becoming surer of his feelings by the day, and he didn’t want the relationship dashed. At all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I, um, I just” he couldn’t get what he wanted to say out in the open, and Phil leant his head to the side in confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You just?” he repeated with a soft chuckle, and picked up his backpack before hopping off of the sinks and walking into the cubicle with Dan, and Dan swallowed nervously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t want this to end” Dan whispered, which was the most his voice could manage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Phil felt a wave of relief wash over him. Maybe this meant they could be a proper couple now?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why would it be ending?” he asked, and Dan looked down at his lap, mumbling something Phil couldn’t interpret, but one word was crystal clear. Connor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re so cute” Phil smiled as he crouched down to Dan’s level and cupped his hands over Dan’s face, and leaned in so their foreheads were touching. He was sure this conveyed what he wanted it to. It worked in the movies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He just wanted to invite us to a house party tonight, no need to get jealous” Dan could have sworn that Phil purred at the end of the sentence, and he just knew that he was shaking. He didn’t know why, but he was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Without knowing who instigated it, they were then kissing, softly and sweetly – well, what they thought was kissing, neither of them were completely sure what kissing consisted of, so they just tried their best. But both knew it was perfect for them, and they didn’t want to experiment with anyone else._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t know if I can handle a house party” Dan sighed, drawing on what little experience he had of house parties – driving past one with his mum one time. It looked like a scene that Dan wasn’t ready or suitable to be part of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Honestly? Me neither. But we’ll be together, and I’ll keep you safe” Phil spoke softly yet sincerely, and flicked his gaze to meet Dan’s, and he knew Phil was being genuine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I can’t believe we’re going to a house party, us of all people” Dan grinned as Phil kissed him again, with just a hint more passion. Or at least he tried._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________It was just a tad less awkward than their first kiss, but then again they’d had a lot more practise with each other since. They had continued kissing until their lips were chapped and raw, which was a source of confusion for them both as they were sure none of them did anything that should have caused said raw and chapped status of their lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Why can we only be like this when we’re alone? Everyone else does it in public all the time” Phil sighed, and Dan widened his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You want to be like this in public?” he asked, and Phil nodded slowly, biting his lip. Which Dan found utterly irresistible, and just had to lean in for another kiss, but this time with as much emotion as he could muster – he could only hope he was doing it right – evidently surprising his boyfriend, whom soon got into the kiss regardless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________When it ended, they broke apart, both blushing and somewhat flustered, but with the widest smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Not quite what happens for the couples in the empty toilets in all the movies” Dan laughed as he slung his backpack over his shoulder, and Phil followed suit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, we’re not what you can call conventional, are we?” Phil replied, and they made their way to the exit, both comfortably reassured with their relationship status._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Wait, does this mean we…” Dan came to a halt in front of the door as he looked down at their hands, which were currently swinging aimlessly at their sides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“If you want to” Phil replied with a shrug, leaving the decision up to Dan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Only if you want to”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I want to”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I want to… too” Dan paused for a second to reflect on his grammar, but shrugged the thoughts off as Phil took his hand and they left the toilets, for the first time feeling like a proper couple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Their next milestone was revealing it to everyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lunchtime rolled around, and Dan and Phil (after bunking off their next lesson to have a catch up despite seeing each other every day without fail) made their way to the cafeteria, this time together and hand in hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________All of their friends were already at the table due to coming straight from lessons, and after a deep breath and an exchange of reassuring looks that they both wanted to do this, they walked over and sat in the middle of the bench, stealing Louise and Joe’s places, who were currently getting food._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zoe, Caspar, Tanya, Jim and Alfie hadn’t yet acknowledged Dan and Phil’s obvious revelation, and were continuing conversation as normal, as they would any day. Dan shuffled the tiniest bit closer to Phil so they were brushing arms and so he was just another tiny shuffle away from being on Phil’s lap, yet still nobody seemed to bat an eyelid._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Phil, did Connor invite you to Kian’s party tonight?” Alfie asked, and Phil nodded with a smile, still happy that he got a direct invite. Not much of a feat, but he counted it as one nonetheless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“How nice to be loved” Jim joked, and Alfie proceeded to tell him that it was an open invitation, to which he nodded in understanding and the topic of conversation turned to hype about the party. Not ideally what Dan and Phil had planned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Louise and Joe returned with their food and grumbled about Dan and Phil’s theft of their seats, but it was all in jest, as they burst into laughter straight afterwards._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Are they doing this on purpose?” Dan whispered into Phil’s ear, and he shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Should we spell it out for them?” Phil suggested, and Dan nodded, they had nothing to lose. The people surrounding them were their best friends, and Dan and Phil wanted them to be the first to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________With a silent countdown from five they moved their interlocked hands from in between them to on the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Can you move your hands? You’re on the napkins” Caspar enquired, grabbing a napkin as Dan and Phil lifted their hands slightly, both sharing the most confused and startled expressions imaginable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Um… are you doing this on purpose?” Dan voiced his thoughts to the group, and all attention turned to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Doing what?” Louise asked, seeming genuinely puzzled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You know” Dan replied, holding up his and Phil’s hands whilst Phil nodded indignantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Zoe looked at their hands then back at Dan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah? What do you mean?” she asked quizzically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Are you not going to question anything?” Phil asked in bewilderment, and watched on as his friends looked at each other in pure confusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Like what? I don’t get what you mean” Tanya furrowed her eyebrows as she attempted to identify the cause of Dan and Phil’s apparent frustration._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We’re together? This hasn’t always been the case?” Dan spoke slowly and articulated every phoneme, just to make sure the message got through to his friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________What happened next was, to say the least, unexpected._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Laughter broke out around the group. Every single one of their friends was laughing, and Dan and Phil had no clue why._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Are you guys seriously trying to tell us you just got together? Like just now, today?” Caspar asked for clarification, and both boys felt their blush return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well no, but it’s the first time we-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Oh, please. You’re the worst at hiding things! You really think we didn’t see the longing looks and the amorous texts?” Louise asked, stifling a giggle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Without looking at Dan to register his reaction, Phil replied almost instantaneously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So how long have you all…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Since about the time you both came to school with chapped lips, everpresent blushes and permanent smiles” Zoe answered with a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And don’t forget the fact that you wouldn’t even be near each other out of fear we’d figure all this out. It would have been less obvious to us if you’d have carried on as normal. We’d have just thought you got separate boyfriends or something” Tanya added, and Dan felt the need to rest his head on Phil’s shoulder, just a simple sign of affection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“You’re the cutest couple ever I just can’t stand it!” Joe exclaimed in a hyperbolic adolescent female, high-pitched voice which erupted laughter again, but from everyone this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Good news, though, turns out we don’t have to go to English last period” Jim announced, and four of his friends’ faces lit up, the others looking slightly miffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Really? Why?” Dan asked, and Jim explained their teacher was off for whatever reason and the sub had told him that there was no point in turning up. So nobody planned to. Jim, Dan, Louise, Joe and Alfie were now finished with their school day as their last lesson was double English, so they had more time to prepare for the party, whilst the rest of their group stared in envy as the group split._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dan made it about halfway to the exit before rushing back over to the table, sitting sideways on the bench beside Phil and then realised he had caused a scene. He just wanted to kiss his boyfriend goodbye, but he had now obtained the attention of everyone in the cafeteria._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They had enough trouble attempting to come out to their best friends, they couldn’t handle coming out to the whole school –at least, Dan couldn’t. He didn’t know about Phil._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He looked panic-stricken, and Phil nodded slightly in understanding and handed Dan a pound coin – an excuse for him running back over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dan smiled thankfully then shuffled back over to his friends that were also finished with their day, mumbling something about ‘bus money’ to the odd student that was still giving him a weird look for the previous scene._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As soon as the final bell rang, with Phil packing up five minutes early (despite the teacher’s rant about how it wasn’t allowed) he bolted out of the door to meet up with his friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He met up with Caspar mid-run, which was entertaining, especially as Caspar practically bowled Zoe over as she turned the corner just as Phil and Caspar were running past. Tanya, being in the classroom closest to the building’s exit, waited for the others outside, and they made their way to the bus stop in a gaggle, excitedly chatting about what the party may entail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________I have a surprise for you x ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Phil raised an eyebrow at Dan’s text, and made an effort in conversation with his friends as to not be ignorant and give his phone his full attention, even though that’s what he really wanted to pay attention to in the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________What kind of surprise? x ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He replied whilst Zoe and Tanya were discussing lipstick colours and Caspar was finishing off the chocolate bar he bought from the vending machine during lunch._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise ;) But no, it’s really lame, you’ll probably hate it, but you’ll see tonight x ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Phil couldn’t wait another second to reply, the hormonal and slightly inappropriate side peeping through. He would never be able to say such things in real life, so he took the chance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________I’d best not find you naked on my bed when I get home… x ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________It was only a minute before his phone buzzed again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________*barfs everywhere* nO. would that be the reaction you’d have to my naked form though :( x ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Phil chuckled at Dan’s reciprocity of the flirting, and tried to ignore the niggling thought in his mind that it’ll be nothing but awkward when they see each other later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________I guess we’ll have to wait and see, won’t we ;) But on another note, what time am I getting to yours for? x_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Phil, everything alright mate? You’ve been grinning for two minutes now, you’re looking a bit psychotic” Caspar broke Phil out of his technological, Dan-fuelled trance, and Phil laughed heartily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Maybe not psychotic, let’s not go too far” he smirked, and Caspar laughed in response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________8pm! You can always come over earlier though, I wouldn’t mind x ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It wasn’t two seconds before Phil’s fingers were tapping on his keyboard in reply. He managed to refrain from mentioning the suggestive phrase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________It’ll probably be 8 to be honest, unlike some I’ve actually been in lesson, and I’m still not home yet, it takes a while to perfect these aesthetics xx ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Whilst waiting for a response, Phil tuned back into his friends’ conversation. Zoe and Tanya had now moved onto discussing potential outfit choices, and Caspar now had an earphone in, so Phil didn’t necessarily feel guilty about not paying attention._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________Your aesthetics are always perfect, if you ask me xx ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Phil got ready for the party in record time, which, to say it was in preparation for his first ever house party, he probably should’ve spent more time on, but he just wanted to get over to Dan’s house and view the surprise. But most of all, he wanted to be in Dan’s presence again, he was getting withdrawal symptoms. It sounded stupid, but it was true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________After explaining to his parents that he was stopping over at Zoe and Joe’s house after the party and that he could handle his alcohol (which he couldn’t, he’d never drank before so didn’t know his limits) they moved out of the way of the front door and Phil made the short journey to Dan’s house, a half hour early._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He knocked on the door and scuffed his shoe against the stone to pass the time, until the door opened, the warm air hitting him full-on, and Dan’s mother ushering him inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Hello there Phil, are you well?” she greeted, and Phil nodded with a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________She was always so formal, and Phil admired that. He didn’t know why exactly, but he just always had. He then ascended the staircase to Dan’s room, and tapped gently on the door, which swung open on its own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Dan was stood in front of the mirror (with his back to Phil) and was fiddling around with straighteners, huffing at whatever was going wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You don’t need to make an effort for me” Phil called, and Dan nearly dropped the straighteners in shock. He placed them on the mat and turned to face Phil, and grinned widely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Surprise!” he exclaimed, holding his arms out wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Is that… my shirt?” Phil asked, recognising the polka pattern button up that was originally from his wardrobe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Dan nodded, and poked his dimples in an attempt to look just that bit more cherub-like and angelic. It worked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I went over to your house earlier and may have taken it, I’m officially yours now. Wearing the boyfriend’s clothes, it’s new, it’s exciting” he explained, and Phil broke into a smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You’re an idiot”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Your idiot” Dan confirmed as he shot Phil his infamous puppy dog look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Definitely my idiot” Phil made his way over and kissed his boyfriend deeply, which ended up being the most passionate and longest one they’d shared up to yet, confirmed by the groans both boys emitted halfway through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________All Dan wanted to do was continue, they seemed to be on a romance streak and he didn’t want it to stop. Ever. He wanted to explore more of Phil, he felt ready. More than ready, he would argue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You know, we don’t have to go to the party, we could always stay here and do something… else” Dan proposed, biting his lip as he gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes, occasionally flicking his focus to Phil’s lips and back again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He could tell his offer enticed his boyfriend immensely, as he stayed still, lost in his thoughts for a fair few seconds. Eventually, they kissed once again, just a tiny bit less climatic than the last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“As tempting as that is, believe me,” Phil began, and Dan sighed as he knew where Phil was going with this, “You were excited about this party, and I’d hate to be the one to stop you from experiencing it”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Dan pouted and crossed his arms, uncaring of how childish it looked. Phil threw his head back and laughed, then enveloped Dan in a bear hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Besides, I’ve not seen you in my shirt for quite long enough yet, and I can’t imagine your parents will be too pleased with hearing… noises from your room when your ‘best friend’,” Phil made sure to include air quotes, “is the only one up here with you” he added, and Dan eventually came to an understanding, realising he was just a tad too caught up in the moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________It only took Dan another ten minutes to finish his hair, in which time the rest of their group had already arrived at the party, and Phil declined their offer of waiting outside for them, not wanting to keep them from the party for too long._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“There! Done” Dan announced as he switched the straighteners off and turned to face Phil, whom even squinted in trying to find a difference._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“It literally looks no different to how it did ten minutes ago” he stated, and Dan pouted again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Well technically, ten minutes ago it looked like someone had ran their fingers through it as if during a hot make out session, so do you want to rethink that statement?” he asked sincerely, and Phil rolled his eyes playfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Come on, let’s go” was all he said as he grabbed Dan’s hand and bounded out of the room, dragging a blushing Dan along with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________As Dan and Phil stood outside Kian’s house, looking up at the four story building, Phil couldn’t help but feel a little resentful to his past self for declining Dan’s offer. A sizeable quantity of himself wanted to stay with Dan at his house, just the two of them alone, but no, now he had to share Dan with more than half the school, no alone time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Should we head inside? Louise says they’re all in the garden” Dan asked, and Phil nodded hesitantly, genuinely not sure if he wanted to enter the house or not._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________They made their way into the house, but a body jumped in the way, blocking them. Dan instantly recognised the guy as Ricky, one of the host Kian’s best friends. Ricky handed them both a shot and demanded they drink it as a rite of passage to the party._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Dan looked down at the liquid and gulped. He wasn’t expecting peer pressure, especially not this early on. He looked to Phil who appeared just as nervous._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’m only joking, I’m not that much of a dick” Ricky shouted over the music, grasping both Dan and Phil’s attentions once again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He moved to one side and allowed the two to enter, then disappeared into another room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Well that was a lucky escape” Phil muttered as they entered the kitchen, a quieter room where they could actually hear themselves think, rather than the pounding living room and corridors, where the deafening music was definitely making itself known._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Do you think we need to?” Dan asked, his gaze again focused on the clear liquid in the glass._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I think we do” Phil pressed his lips in a fine line as he studied the glass which was identical to Dan’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’m scared” Dan revealed as he swirled the liquid around. He knew he sounded pathetic, he really did, but he didn’t care. It would be his first ever alcoholic beverage, and he didn’t know how he’d react._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Just imagine it’s water, okay? We’ll do it together, on the count of three” Phil said, and Dan nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Wait,” he interrupted just as Phil’s mouth opened again, “Do we just drink it like water? Is there a special technique?” he asked, and all Phil could do was shrug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I don’t know, Dan, I’ve never drank either…” his voice trailed off as he held his glass out, and Dan reluctantly held out his own, causing the glass to clink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________At the last second, as the glass was at about chin level, Phil grabbed Dan’s hand, and they slowly downed the liquid – completely defeating the point of shots, but it was their first and they were inexperienced – and placed their glasses on the counter with perfect synchronicity._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“That wasn’t so bad” Dan smiled, and Phil squeezed his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’m proud of you” his boyfriend praised, and Dan wanted to just nuzzle into Phil’s chest, but he couldn’t, that would blow their cover completely. They were introverted naturally, they didn’t need to go into recluse status by having the whole school constantly interrogating when the best friend status changed into lovers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Dan looked around the luxurious kitchen, still riding the high from having his first alcoholic beverage not affect him at all. “Hey do you think we-“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He stopped mid-sentence as the room kept spinning even when he kept his head still. Assuming it was just motion sickness (weirdly) he blinked a few times, which seemed to help to an extent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Are you alright Dan?” Phil asked as he placed his hand on Dan’s arm. He smiled and laughed it off, cracking a joke about being a lightweight – even though both of them knew that Dan had no clue how much of a drinker he had the potential to be, what just happened might be a warning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Let’s go find the others” Dan headed to the garden, but was once again blocked. This time by two bodies, which he was still a bit too dizzy to identify. Their voices weren’t exactly distinctive, either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Two vodka cokes- each – and you can leave” one stated, before fist-bumping the other. These guys didn’t seem the laid back type like Ricky before, they seemed serious in their toll demands. Why were people picking on he and Phil? Did they just have drinking noobs written in glow in the dark ink on their faces?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Maybe it was adrenaline, but Dan suddenly felt on top of the world, and took the first drink from the burly guy in front of him and downed it immediately, before squeezing the plastic, disfiguring the cup completely, and throwing it to the ground. He cast a look over to Phil, who was already on his second drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Dan quickly repeated the process, and soon enough the two guys moved out of their way, and they earned access to the garden. As they walked past, the guys patted Dan and Phil roughly on the back, which Dan was too delirious to notice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Phil, Phil, hold on a minute” he reached out to grab his boyfriend’s shoulder, stopping him mid-walk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Phil ran over to Dan’s other side so they were now face to face, and he could see Dan wasn’t on top form. Not anymore. Phil, on the other hand, still felt fine, great even.  
“I feel fuzzy” Dan whispered as he attempted to walk over to the brick wall of the house, but staggered a few steps on the way._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You really are a lightweight, it seems” Phil joked as he steadied Dan, and Dan shook his head. “No, I’m, I’m fine. I just felt a little anxious because of what just happened” he replied, then placed both hands on his knees and took deep breath after deep breath. Phil just rubbed Dan’s back supportively, not being able to do much else. Dan wasn’t having a panic attack, so he just needed to wait until he was calm enough to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________They stayed against the wall for about a minute, before thudding came closer and closer towards them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Where have you guys been?” Joe asked, taking a sip of his drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Phil glanced down to Dan then back to Joe, whom soon clicked on and nodded in understanding. Zoe and Tanya immediately crouched to Dan’s level and were coaching him through the calming down process, they knew a lot more about anxiety than Phil did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Dan did feel anxious, but no more than normal. Truth was, he felt fuzzy because of the alcohol, and there was no other explanation. But he couldn’t ruin the night for Phil, he needed to keep going._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’m fine, guys, really” he assured Zoe and Tanya, who then returned to a standing position, and Dan did the same. He ignored Phil’s worried gaze, he needed to keep going, acting like he was having fun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“So we have a pretty good spot over there, Louise is still there, holding down the fort” Jim explained, and Dan and Phil nodded and followed the others to the back of the garden, before Dan had to stop halfway, feeling as if he was going to throw up the contents of his last nine meals._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Dan you’re not okay, I don’t mind if you want to just leave, you mean more to me” Phil repeatedly told Dan as he cupped his face, uncaring of their fellow schoolgoers that were surely beginning to take notice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Dan couldn’t do it. He wasn’t going to be the reason for his boyfriend missing out on this night, he wasn’t going to be the downer boyfriend that ruins everything they get invited to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“No, I want to keep going” Dan replied with a firm nod, a convincing lie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Phil kissed him on the forehead softly before they both (slowly, for Dan’s sake) made their way over to their group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Oh aye, here they are, the lovebirds” Louise grinned as Dan and Phil joined them. Caspar held out some kind of vodka laced drinks to the couple, which Phil gratefully accepted and Dan awkwardly held onto for the longest possible time without taking a sip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________At some point he noticed Zoe raising her eyebrow, obviously noticing Dan’s lack of drinking. Not being a drinker, Zoe had stuck to squash, and she had took the liberty of bringing her own, just so there was no chance of it getting spiked – Alfie was particularly happy about that aspect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________To avoid further judgment, Dan downed the drink in one consecutive, fluid gulp, as the cup wasn’t too deep to start with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He was pleasantly surprised. Rather than spewing up his guts, he felt so much better. This time around, he took the next drink from Caspar with a wide grin, and repeated the process a few more times, watching Phil from time to time as he drank. Phil could literally pass in both a pastel prince lifestyle and a punk rock star’s social lifestyle, it was indescribable to observe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________But even though his inhibitions were slowly being disintegrated, Dan’s feelings were becoming more intense and he was becoming surer of them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Phil was only feeling the tiniest bit tipsy after five drinks, but Dan was a whole other story. Every so often he would flail his arms as if a random, nervous twitch took over him, and the next minute he would have his arm draped around Phil’s waist, which he didn’t mind at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________On the third random flail, Zoe ran around the circular formation the group was standing in and placed her hands on each of Dan’s arms, ensuring that he was okay. When he flailed his arms again and giggled deliriously, she looked over to the group in concern, and it was obvious nobody knew what to do._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Phil felt like he should be the one to do something, but he had no idea what. He kept offering to take Dan home, but he would either get a firm “no” or a random string of gibberish that sounded like he was possessed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’ll fix him. Come on mate” Joe announced as he gently pushed his sister out of the way, and he poured the remainder of his ninth drink down Dan’s throat. Zoe punched her brother in the arm and shoved him away, continuously telling him it was the worst thing to do. She was taking the sober friend role really seriously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Dan? Are you okay?” Tanya called from the other side of the circle, and Dan nodded his head in an over-exaggerated nod, one that would normally hurt one’s neck when sober.  
Zoe remained by Dan’s side, but didn’t interfere anymore when he would jolt back into movement, after judging that he wasn’t physically harmed, it was just how he was when drunk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I can’t feel anything below my elbows” Dan whispered in Phil’s ear the next time he had an arm around Phil’s waist, which he returned, a protective arm around his drunk boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You’ll be alright soon love, but remember we can leave whenever you want” Phil reminded, and Dan giggled, shaking his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“No, I’m having fun” he insisted, and rested his head in the crook of Phil’s neck, which again, he wasn’t complaining about. He was glad that he was next to sober so he could enjoy it properly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Pssst” Dan spoke the next time, just as Phil was getting involved in a conversation about a potential game of beer pong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Pssst, boyfriend” Dan repeated, this time placing his hand on Phil’s chest, ensuring he got his attention this time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Yes, love?” Phil replied, amused with Dan’s current situation. He was incredibly cuddly and romantic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I think I’m losing feeling in my face, like are these mine…” he trailed off as he traced a finger around his lips then pulled a finger down them, causing Phil to laugh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Well yes, they are, but I like to think they’re a little bit mine too, just like mine are a little bit yours” he whispered as he softly pressed his lips to Dan’s. A sweet kiss that lasted just short of a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Why didn’t the lips come off with you? Why is my face still here?” Dan enquired as he began feeling his face and clawing at it slightly, which panicked Phil. He handed his cup to Louise instantaneously and then took both of Dan’s hands in his, which made him giggle, then hiccup._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Can we kiss again?” he asked, again flashing the puppy dog look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________How could Phil resist?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Right, that’s it, I need to throw up. Sorry for the timing, guys, it’s not because of you, promise, I just need to be near either a bucket or a grate. Anyone else?” Caspar asked as he threw his cup to the ground and looked around the group, and Alfie and Joe both nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“We’ll come too. And by we I mean” Phil finished his sentence by nodding towards Dan, who was now just standing quietly. But by the way he occasionally moved his head forward, Phil could tell Dan’s gag reflex was working against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Alfie lead the way out of Kian’s house until they reached the suburban estate in all its glory, and the five boys sat in a row on the curb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Everything’s spinning” Dan complained as he leaned into Phil again. At some point during their journey to the street, Phil had begun to feel the effects of all the alcohol he’d consumed too, and it wasn’t working in his favour. He was thankful that he’d escorted Dan out and not Zoe, because he was sure he needed to throw up too, now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Jesus, everything’s tripled. Like, everything was spinning before, but now we’ve stopped moving it’s like ten times worse” Caspar commented as he focused his gaze on a patch of grass on a nearby front garden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Phil couldn’t help but burst into laughter as he saw Joe swaying rapidly back and forth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You look like a possessed yoyo” Phil told Joe, who flicked him off as he placed both hands on his knees and placed his head between his legs, careful not to let his hat fall off.  
As if like clockwork, Alfie and Caspar began throwing up at the exact same time, and Dan mumbled an ‘ew’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Throw up, you’ll feel better for it” Phil told Dan, who shook his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“It won’t come” he replied, and frowned, before angling himself so he was laying on the pavement, with his head on Phil’s lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I feel like utter shit. You’re not supposed to feel this bad on the first night, what type of stuff does Kian have in there?” Joe cursed a few more times under his breath as he scowled back at the house then returned to his previous position, then threw up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________At some point during Joe’s mini rant, Phil felt the unbearable need to throw up, so he did just that. Although, it was incredibly awkward with a heavily intoxicated boyfriend on his lap. But he managed, somehow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Just close your eyes, it might help” Phil told Dan and ran a hand through his hair as Dan nodded and closed his eyes slowly. All was fairly peaceful for a few seconds – for Dan and Phil anyway, Alfie, Joe and Caspar were still bringing up what they’d drank down throughout the night – until Dan started wriggling, so much so his head nearly bounced off of Phil’s lap and smacked on the concrete._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“So much worse, so much worse” he shouted – in the middle of a family estate – then bolted upright and ran towards Kian’s neighbours’ bushes, and began vomiting violently. Phil was a little in shock at how fluently Dan moved, he didn’t stagger once, but then again his mind was on other things._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Phil looked after Dan the whole time, checking he hadn’t ran off somewhere else, but he was fine, still throwing up in strangers’ foliage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Sometime later, after Phil had thrown up a few more times, Zoe walked outside with three cups of water. She handed one to Phil, one to Caspar and then when Dan eventually came back over, she handed the other to him. Alfie and Joe glared at her, and she shrugged._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I warned you two before we arrived. I won’t be taking care of you” she reminded the two, and they simply returned to their previous positions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Zoe instructed them to take slow sips not too frequently, then, when all the water had gone, she helped all five boys up and led them back inside the house, where Tanya, Jim and Louise had migrated into the living room, which was the hotbed for drunken partygoers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Tanya and Jim were dancing, and Louise was chatting with Hazel and Jack at the other end of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Phil felt awful, and simply made his way to the corner of the room, where the quantity of people was lower and the volume of the music was at its lowest. He propped himself against the radiator for stability, his legs felt like they were turning to jelly, and things were only added to his list of worries when Dan came stumbling over, evidently the tiniest bit more sobered up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“What the actual fuck have we done” Dan chuckled as he stared down at his feet, and Phil couldn’t respond due to fear of throwing up again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Like holy hell shit what happened tonight” Dan continued in disbelief, before listing all the things he assumes happened tonight – a lot of it was obviously a mystery to him.  
“I’m not having another drink, fuck that” Phil spoke up, and Dan nodded, eyes widening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Preach it. I’m on board for that. I’ll take our Sonic marathons over this any day” he replied, and Phil laughed, feeling a bit safer in that he was less likely to throw up again.  
“You seem to have sobered up quickly” Phil commented, and Dan raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“If you recall, my last drink was hours ago. You kept taking them off me, if I remember correctly. I’ve had time to get myself together, now it’s your turn” he smiled, taking Phil’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’m a lightweight that recovers quickly, who would’ve thought” he added wistfully before leading his boyfriend out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The two found themselves sitting on the staircase, Phil’s head in Dan’s lap as Dan stroked his hair softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I think I’m going to throw up again” Phil complained, but Dan simply chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“It does feel like that, yes, but you’ll be fine. You just stay here with me” he comforted, and Phil simply groaned as his hands clutched at the skin of his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________They stayed in the same position for a few minutes, Dan shushing Phil’s odd groans of pain and reassuring him that he would be fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________All was bearable for the two (at different levels) intoxicated boys for a while, often sharing giggles caused by alcohol-induced hiccups and laughing fondly over the mismatched couples hooking up in the bedrooms upstairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Well well well, what do we have here?” a voice chirped from somewhere in front of them, and both Dan and Phil desperately tried to scour through the sea of adolescence to find the origin of the voice, basically the only person that wouldn’t be fighting to get into the kitchen and retrieve the precious alcohol (which Dan and Phil were happy for other people to get, now)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Tyler stepped forward and grinned up at them, another boy from their year which neither could identify hanging on his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Since when was this a thing?” he asked, raising an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Phil bolted upright – ignoring the intense swirling sensation in his stomach, the panic rising in his chest was much more important – and blushed deeply, and didn’t risk looking over at Dan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Had they really planned on coming out to more than their closest friends?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He didn’t know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________But Dan took action._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________He took Phil’s hand gently into his own and turned his attention back to Tyler, who was clearly a little on the tipsy side, but conscious enough to know what was going on.  
“Um, not too long but you know, enough to know that we want this” he spoke on behalf of himself and Phil, and out of his peripheral vision he noticed Phil nod in agreement.  
“Well, that’s great! I’m happy for y’all!” Tyler beamed as he reached the bottom of the staircase._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“If you ever need any tips… you know where to find me” he winked as he lead the – still unidentifiable – boy up the stairs and into a vacant room where another couple just walked out of, straightening out their clothes as they did so._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________The whole school will know by tomorrow, both boys thought, but then came to an informed decision in their minds that they didn’t care. If anything, it made the whole coming out/as a couple thing a lot easier._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“What did he mean?” Phil enquired, placing a hand to his head and squinting his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“We both know what he meant” Dan replied sassily, with an accompanying eye roll._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You know, I imagine I’d have a better idea if my head wasn’t trying to eat itself” Phil quipped as he leant back against the step, hand still firmly to head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“Can that happen?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’m not going to google it”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________With a hysterical Dan and a head pounding faster than the drum in the party music, Phil shakily got to his feet and shuffled down the staircase, not really knowing the reason.  
“Are you mad because I told Tyler? I just thought that we were, you know, ready to be open” Dan’s voice was small and defeated as he strolled after Phil, who again found himself outside and sat on the curb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“No, of course I’m not mad, you idiot. I just feel like shit”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Dan grinned and leaned his head on Phil’s shoulder, and, with it being the most affectionate gesture he could manage without vomiting all over the place, Phil rested his head on Dan’s, and they both watched after the darkening sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“You know, I was going to kiss you, but I didn’t think you’d be a fan of the potential vomit in mouth situation” Phil muttered, and he felt Dan’s head bob slightly, at least he was still funny when (just a little) drunk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________“It’d be worth it” Dan whispered, barely audible. But Phil heard, and he lifted his shoulder slightly so Dan would move to a sitting position rather than a leaning one.  
Dan eyed him curiously, wondering what had caused him to end their moment so abruptly, but Phil was temporarily lost in his thoughts, lips pressed into a fine line.  
Both hearts were racing as they found themselves both leaning in. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Closer, closer, just a tiny bit closer…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. End of Party & Sugg Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of chapter one - it's a oneshot but ao3 hates my 11.1k word count sigh

Until Dan’s hand flew up and blocked Phil’s lips from connecting with his.

Phil pulled back slightly, looking the epitome of confused. 

“It just now occurred to me that you’ve threw up several times. Do I really want to taste that on my breath for days” he pondered, causing his boyfriend to pout, cross his arms and murmur ‘tease’ under his breath.

At which point Dan grinned widely and placed a hand on the back of Phil’s neck and quickly brought them back to the proximity they were at previously, and hastily closed the gap to get his fix of Phil’s kisses – it was all in one rushed, far too quickly-ending motion, but oh so passionate. Not that Dan knew exactly what not getting a fix of drugs was like (he was too much awkward, and it made him ridiculously anxious when he has to ask the teacher for help in lesson or paying for food and exchanging phatic phrases with the dinnerlady), but he couldn’t imagine it being much different from what he suffers when he can’t be in constant lip-lock with Phil.

When they eventually broke apart they were both fairly giddy, but Phil claimed to feel less sick and less likely to throw up, to which Dan quipped ‘what, because you practically threw up in my mouth?’.

They made their way back inside, and passed Tyler and his beau for the evening.

“Well that was quick” Dan joked, and Tyler simply winked.

“It’s much too loud here. We’re going somewhere more… private” he explained before tottering out of the house and into the distance.

“Why can’t we be that forward?” Phil heard a girl say after Tyler had left, and whoever she was with gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

“Why can’t we all” Phil sighed to himself as he followed Dan down the hallway, before he –quite literally – bumped into the Sugg siblings.

“There you are! Are you ready to go? Our dad decided to come back early so we can’t afford to have anyone drink anymore, since everyone’s sleeping over” Zoe told the two, to which they nodded, safely avoiding the ‘devil’s nectar’ as they’d heard someone call it earlier in the night.

Joe was finishing a dry piece of bread, and had three more in hand.

“Does that even work?” Dan asked, and Joe shrugged.

“I’m trying everything. I’ve been breathing in cold air for five minutes” he replied before taking another slice of bread and beginning chomping on it.

“He’s terrified of our dad seeing him, like, off his face again. Last time he broke the best china and peed in dad’s bed whilst he was getting himself a drink” Zoe informed Dan and Phil as Joe looked sheepish behind her. She then broke out into a fit of giggles upon recalling the memory, and her brother scowled.

Joe and Zoe then gestured for Dan and Phil to follow them out to the garden, where the rest of the group were back in their spot from the beginning of the night, some bent over and repeating ‘I feel rough’ and others patting their back in support but holding their own stomachs.

“Thank god, there they are, we thought you’d been kidnapped or something” Louise announced as the four joined the rest of the group, and she removed a comforting hand from Tanya’s back to thump Dan and Phil on the back of their heads, which they both reacted to far too dramatically.

“Yeah they’re back and it’s great and all but can we go? I need to sleep and stop everything from tripling…” Caspar trailed off as his eyes widened and he keeled over again, and Zoe had to rush over and help him back up.

“Are you sure it’s just alcohol he’s had tonight?” Jim asked jokingly as the group made their way out of Kian’s house, attempting (and failing) to find the host before they left.  
At every street corner they passed on the way to the Sugg residence, someone had to stop and dangle their head over the curb, never to achieve anything, however.  
“Alfie come on, you’ve done this for the last three junctions, you’re not going to puke” Joe told his friend as he dragged to catch up with the others, as Alfie muttered something inaudible, but Dan could confirm it wasn’t complimentary.

Dan and Phil walked along comfortably hand-in-hand at the back of the group, one of their friends occasionally looking back at them and smiling. Every so often Phil’s stomach would have a little jump and they’d have to stop for a second to make sure he could continue walking, but it was always nothing. Maybe the unusually large (for them) intake of alcohol had intoxicated the butterflies in his stomach, too, as they always arose when Dan was around.

Joe finished his last slice of bread as everyone reached their home for the evening (he got sidetracked due to engaging in slurred conversations and attempted banter), and Zoe was the first to enter.

“You just go straight to your room, I’ll keep him talking” she whispered harshly to her brother, who shook his head.

“No, I’m fine, I can face him” his voice cracked on the final few phonemes, and as he attempted to climb the first of the four steps to get inside, his body swung harshly to the left and he tripped and fell onto the front lawn, which Caspar found absolutely hilarious. So did Dan and Phil, admittedly, but they managed to keep their amusement under wraps.  
With a roll of her eyes, Zoe left her brother in his faceplanting position and left the door open for the others, who followed her inside, seeming to have forgotten about Joe.  
With an amused expression shared, Dan and Phil helped Joe back up to his feet and helped him up the few steps, into the warmth of the family home that was a welcome change from the harsh cold breeze.

“I think I need to go to bed straight away” Joe spoke as if ending an argument – which in his drunken state, he probably was, the rational side versus the ‘lad’ side.   
He insisted he didn’t need any further help, and began climbing the stairs as a dog would, then crawling into one of the rooms off the landing, causing Dan and Phil to stifle laughs again.

“Where’s the idiot” Zoe asked as the couple walked into the living room, all of their friends were preparing blankets and pillows for makeshift beds, moving slowly as to not interrupt the digestion of the night’s consume. 

“Decided on an early night” Phil replied and Zoe nodded and mouthed ‘phew’ to herself.

“I think I’m going to join him on that. It wasn’t like this the last time we all drank” Caspar complained as he laid on the carpet, rubbing his face.

Everyone except Dan and Phil (who declined their very first party invite, it was only through Tanya anyway, not a direct invite, so they didn’t feel too bad) nodded in agreement and some mumbled something along the lines of avoiding alcohol from now on.

“I thought when teenagers are drunk they’re supposed to be crazy, hyperactive dirty stop-outs?” Louise spoke aloud, and was met with grumbles with a negative tone.

“I just want to sleep and wake up and not feel like there’s a hummingbird and bumblebee and woodpecker and whale hybrid in my head and a gremlin poking my belly” Caspar voiced his thoughts before turning onto his side and producing an inhumane sound.

“You didn’t need to say and so many times there” Dan commented, and Caspar’s arm shot up and moved his fingers so he flicked Dan off, which he found immensely entertaining.

“Shut up, Howell” his voice was muffled, and by the method of deduction he must be face down on the carpet now, Phil’s brain worked slower than normal but his logic was still intact.

“And on that note, I’m off to bed” Zoe jumped up off the sofa and announced gleefully (nobody really knew why)

“Now should I turn the lights off so you can all just doze off straight away, or..” she trailed off as she looked around the room, seeing only a show of hands all forming a thumbs-up as response.

The room was plunged into darkness, and it seemed that as soon as the lights went out, so did everyone else. Soft snores were soon heard from all around the room, and the only exception was the sound of shuffling cushions and blankets on the carpet as people tried to get more comfortable.

Dan tried for a solid twenty minutes to fall asleep, trying every trick in the book. Counting sheep made him (sadistically) hungry – another reason why he was wide awake – counting to a hundred just made his brain more awake and ready for more overthinking, and listening to everyone else’s rhythmic breathing made him agitated that he couldn’t sleep himself.

He was still strangely proud of himself that he had the confidence to drink (never mind just how much he ended up drinking, nevertheless getting drunk), had the confidence to come out to pretty much everyone he knew, had the confidence to actually show subtle PDA when previously the concept would have made him nauseous, the fact he had the only guy he could ever want.

Also, the guy that was awake beside him, just watching him as he was wrapped in his thoughts, a smile creeping onto his face, growing by the second.  
Whilst Dan was still occupied in his own head, Phil turned down the brightness on his phone and typed out a single word before wiggling it in his boyfriend’s face, effectively snapping him out of whatever he was currently engaging in. 

_Kitchen? ___

__Once Dan’s eyes adjusted to the minimal lighting, which was only a minimal brightness above the pitch black, he nodded and smiled, happy in the knowledge someone else couldn’t sleep either (although he was extra happy that it was Phil rather than anyone else)._ _

__They untangled themselves from the layers and layers of blankets and padded into the kitchen, carefully stepping in between the sleeping bodies below them and cupping hands to mouths to avoid laughing at some expressions they could see as they passed._ _

__As they reached the kitchen, which thankfully had the lights already on so there wasn’t a huge debacle over finding the switch, it was no time before both boys had their hands behind their backs not knowing what to do._ _

__“This is as awkward as our first kiss” Phil chuckled as he looked down at the linoleum, finding the interlocking diamond pattern ravishingly enticing rather than the situation._ _

__“No, my dear, I don’t think anything could be as awkward as our first kiss” Dan replied before daring to take a stride closer, after ensuring the door was firmly closed behind them._ _

__“Plus, now I have no worries just coming and doing this” he added before taking Phil’s face in his hands and kissing him passionately, which was more than happily reciprocated. When things got a little intense, both were so engrossed that they failed to notice they were staggering backwards, and realised only when Phil’s back hit the countertop that they had practically made their way from one side of the room to the other, never breaking their kiss._ _

__“We should do that more often” Dan stated breathlessly as he placed a hand to his heated cheeks and forehead, and Phil grinned._ _

__“How did we get from being so unbelievably awkward to having hot makeout sessions in our friends’ kitchen at three in the morning” Phil wondered aloud, and Dan’s blush only furthered._ _

__“Yeah it should really be in one of our own kitchens, less chance of getting walked in on” Dan replied, but wore the epitome of innocence upon his features. Phil knew why, but he had decided to be the tease, this time._ _

__He shrugged, and bit his lip, and watched as his boyfriend’s eyes widened._ _

__“Don’t do that” Dan whispered as he cast a cautious look towards the door, which was still closed and the room on the other side still otherwise silent. He then pulled Phil in for another kiss which lasted for a blissfully long amount of time._ _

__They didn’t pull away far at all this time, but pressed their foreheads against each other and smiled as they listened to the other’s soft pants that they were the cause of.  
“We’re such a fucked up couple” Phil whispered once his breathing pattern returned to normality._ _

__“It wouldn’t be us if we were any other way” Dan replied as they made eye contact, and the smiles only grew._ _

__“But I don’t get how we can be so bloody hormonal in the space of ten minutes, horny fucks one minute then soppy ass losers the next” he added with an accompanying chuckle, and Phil squeezed his hands._ _

__With no response needed (because how could he argue otherwise?) Phil leaned in again to leave both his and Dan’s lips subject to extreme chapping for days on end afterwards, but neither cared all that much._ _

__“There’s still one thing that worries me” Dan spoke, temporarily dipping his head to take an interest in the floor (for a reason Phil couldn’t understand) then a second later regained their eye contact and bit his lip – which wasn’t helping, Phil thought. He nodded supportively, and Dan took the tiniest inhalation of breath, and cracked into a smile._ _

__“We both absolutely reek of alcohol, and we’re never going to be able to explain this” he glanced down at Phil’s torn shirt due to the contact with the corner of the counter top._ _

__They both laughed far too loudly, as the distance closed for both boys to fulfil their cravings for each other._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this SO MUCH I CAN'T TELL YOU (although it has to be in 2 parts bc ao3 doesn't like my 11.1k word count sigh)
> 
> Please go show this and my other works some looove on tumblr; cafephan.tumblr.com 
> 
> xxx


End file.
